Vorvus
'The Path of Vorvus - The Construct Faith' Backstory One night, while Roki kept his watchful eye on the world, a snow golem was swarmed by zombies. It's valiant sacrifice impressed Roki, and he brought it back to life, accidently infusing it with some of his power. This golem grew in power until at night it was throwing fireballs, incinerating creepers. Roki and Terrae recognized it as having the power of a minor god, but none of the intelligence. They decided a mindless god was not a very good thing to have around, so they attemped to eradicate it. It showed to be impervious to most of their onslaught, so they decided it would take to muh time and effort to kill the tiny god. S othey imbued it with minor intelligence, just to keep it from doing something stupid. Vorvus was born. The path of Vorvus is a sort of laid-back faith. Generally followers of Vorvus think that Toximit copied them (even though Toximit came first. Followers of Vorvus strengths aren't their intelligence.) so are generally hostile to them. *Materials: Snow, Iron blocks, wool, pumpkins, Jack-o-Lanterns *Colours: Grey, Orange, Light Grey *Foods: None. Golems don't eat. If you are hungry, die and you will respawn with a full bar. *Biomes: Tundra, Taiga, Swamp *Armour: Iron, Pumpkin Hat *Weapon: Snowballs *Shrine: Your pet golem. Details below. Level 1 - Snow Golem Friend: Dig a pit 1x1x2 and fill it with snow blocks. then place a pumpkin on top. Name your new snow golem Lenny. Lenny looks hungry. Feed Lenny a new food every day. When you run out of different kinds of food, kill Lenny and use the snowballs of his corpse to make a new golem. Name it Benny. Benny looks hungry. Feed Benny a new food every day. When you run out of different kinds of food, kill Benny and use the snowballs of his corpse to make a new golem. Repeat until this path is complete. If you fail to feed your golem, Vorvus will be angry. Well, as angry as an only semi-intelligent god can be. I'll be needing these: Start a pumpkin farm. You'll be needing those pumpkins. Level 2 - Wood Golem Protection!: Where a pumpkin hat from now on. Forward thinker: Build a 'Wood Golem' from wood and fences (ill put picture in soon!). 'Cuz you know it will be in the next update. Vorvus will make sure of that. The 'Wood Golem' replaces Lenny/Benny as your shrine. Level 3 - Iron Golem One with the Golem: Were Iron Chestplate, Iron Leggings, and Iron Boots as well as your pumpkin hat from now on. You are now an Iron Golem! Protector: Find a village and protect it alongside the other Iron Golems tonight. From now on, you cna use an Iron Sword as well as Snowballs. Upgrade: Dig a pit next to Lenny/Benny. Make an Iron Golem inside it. Make sofisticated chat with the Iron Golem every morning. It doesn't need to eat like Lenny/Benny. Om Nom Nom: Put a cake on top of your 'Wood Golem'. It might get hungry while you're away. Level 4 - Diamond Golem Wood Golem no more!: Replace the center piece wood on your 'Wood Golem' with a diamond block. Replace everyting else with obsidian. Replace the fences with nether brick fences. One with the Golem....again: Remove your Iron Armor and replace it with Diamond. Keep your pumpkin though. You can use a Diamond sword instead of Iron. Greatest Noms of all: Feed Lenny/Benny an Iron Ingot, Gold Ingot, Lapis Lazuli, Diamond, Obsidian, and Glowstone.